1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to technology for efficiently sending notifications such as the advertisements of service providers by computer, and particularly relates to a notification information display apparatus, a system therefor, and a recording medium therefor, wherewith the content of the advertisement or other notification can be modified at will.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers have been used in stand-alone (independent mode) configurations and in configurations wherein they are connected to a LAN or other intra-organizational network. Registered application program icons and operational icons have been displayed on the so-called xe2x80x9cdesktopsxe2x80x9d (display screens) of display apparatuses which display image data generated by the personal computer. When a user employs a browser to connect to the internet or other network participated in by businesses, and connects to a business website, business advertisements established in that website can be displayed on the display screen of the personal computer.
There has been a problem, however, in that in providing advertisement information via the internet, a service provider cannot provide advertisement information unless a user wishes to have that information. In the case of TV commercials, which are presented irrespective of whether or not the user wishes to see them, a will to purchase can be induced in the mind of the user without the user even being aware of it. It is precisely because of this that such advertisements have value. In the conventional personal computer environment wherein advertisement information can only be presented when a user accesses that information, a manufacturer is unable to actually conduct the advertising deemed necessary.
This being the case, even though advertisement information may be offered in a recording medium or an advertisement display application program may be offered for the purpose of displaying advertisement images on the computer desktop, the advertisement is usually not information needed by the user, wherefore the effectiveness of advertising by these means cannot be said to be anything but low.
There are also application programs, meanwhile, wherewith it is possible for the user to write any message he or she wishes to, and to paste tag-like images in any desired position on the desktop (display screen). When such an application program is run on personal computers provided with communications functions that form a network such as a LAN, a user can send messages written on a xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d to another personal computer. And the personal computer to which this message is sent is configured so that it can display the message on a xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d image.
In view of the problems noted in the foregoing, the inventors made a thorough study of effective advertising methods in the personal computer environment, and came up with the idea of adding advertising functions to application programs such as that mentioned above, developed in the interest of user convenience, and of making it possible to renew the advertisement content.
More specifically, a first object of the present invention is to provide technology for implementing advertising that is highly effective in the personal computer environment by making it possible to display advertisements and other notification information on a label image.
A second object of the present invention is to provide advertising technology wherewith it is possible to implement advertising coordinated with times of high advertising effectiveness by making it possible to control the display of advertisements and other notification information according to time.
A third object of the present invention is to provide advertising technology wherewith it is possible, from advertisements or other notification information, to display more specific advertising information.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide advertising technology wherewith it is possible to conduct effective advertising while stimulating user interest, by securing a display area for advertisements and other notification information which simulates an actual paper image.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide advertising technology wherewith it is possible to stimulate user interest by making it possible to modify the label image.
A sixth object of the present invention is to provide advertising technology wherewith it is possible to present useful information while stimulating user interest, by presenting attractive label images which speak dialogue lines.
A seventh object of the present invention is to provide advertising technology wherewith it is possible to implement highly effective advertising the content whereof is modified according to the time, by employing a configuration wherewith it is possible to sequentially supply advertisements and other notification information.
The present invention is a notification information display apparatus comprising: a notification information memory area for storing notification information for displaying prescribed information; a label information memory area wherein is stored label information for providing the area for displaying the notification; and a controller configured so as to refer the label information memory area and the notification information memory area, and output image data for synthesizing notification images and/or notification character strings, based on the notification information, and displaying these on the label image generated on the basis of the label information.
The term xe2x80x9cnotificationxe2x80x9d as used herein includes advertisements and all other information communicated by a service provider to a user. Government notices made by a government agency are also included, for example. By xe2x80x9clabelxe2x80x9d is meant a display area on a computer display screen for displaying information. This term refers to an image that simulates an actual label or paper tag that can be displayed on to the desktop as though a piece of paper (tag) were affixed there. By xe2x80x9cnotification imagexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cnotification character stringxe2x80x9d are meant, in cases where the notification information is advertising information, trademarks, product images, and related advertising messages in that advertisement. These label images and notification images may be displayed as still pictures, or they may also be displayed as moving pictures by switching and outputting a plurality of images at prescribed intervals. A xe2x80x9cmemory areaxe2x80x9d may be formed on any kind of storage medium which can be referred by computer equipment. This includes not only internal memory devices such as a RAM, ROM, or hard disk, but also such devices as a floppy disk, CD-ROM, or DVD, and even external memory devices such as those of a remote server accessed via a communication line.
In the present invention, the notification information noted above is inclusive of time-designating information which specifies the time period that information is to be displayed, and the controller is configured so that it compares the time-designating information with time information defining the current time, and, when the current time corresponds with the display time specified by that time-designating information, enables the display of that information.
xe2x80x9cTime-designating informationxe2x80x9d as used here may be information which indicates a notification end time that indicates the valid time period for a notification. The term xe2x80x9ctimexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctime periodxe2x80x9d as used here includes not only dates (year/month/day), but also units of time down to hours, minutes, and seconds.
In the present invention, the notification information noted above includes address information that indicates network addresses related to a given notification, and the controller is configured so that, when address information is contained in the notification information, it incorporates that address information in the notification character strings which are synthesized in the label image, and establishes link information for linking a network address to that address information.
The xe2x80x9cnotification character stringxe2x80x9d containing the address information may be a URL designation, and IP address, or some other related character string display.
In the present invention, the label information described earlier contains label image data for its front and back sides, respectively, and the controller is configured so that it selects either the front or back side of a given label image and outputs image data for either that front or back side.
The label information described in the foregoing comprises one or more replacement label image data for replacing and displaying a given label image, either in part or in whole, and the controller is configured so that it selects replacement label image data in response to operating signals, and generates image data for displaying an image corresponding to the replacement label image data selected in a part or the whole of that label image.
By xe2x80x9creplacement label image dataxe2x80x9d for replacing only xe2x80x9ca partxe2x80x9d is meant data that, when the label image displays a character figure, for example, are for replacing facial expressions and other components of that character figure. By xe2x80x9creplacement label image dataxe2x80x9d for replacing xe2x80x9cthe wholexe2x80x9d is meant data that, when the label image displays a character figure, for example, completely replace that character figure with another character figure.
The label information described in the foregoing includes dialogue line information for displaying dialogue lines corresponding to a given label image, and the controller is configured so that it can detect the position of a cursor, and, after determining that the cursor position so detected is a position corresponding to the label image, can refer the dialogue line information and display the dialogue line in the vicinity of that label image.
By xe2x80x9cdialogue linexe2x80x9d is meant a character string that, if the label image displays a character figure, expresses words spoken by that character figure. However, it may also display a part of the information relating to that label. The term xe2x80x9clabel image,xe2x80x9d as used here, includes not only full-size label images (with front side and back side), but also minimized images that are minimized icons. The xe2x80x9cvicinity,xe2x80x9d as used here, may be inside or outside of the label image. The label display, while displaying so-called pop-up dialogues, also includes the display of dialogue line character strings therein. It may also display the label user (sender) or notification information.
In the present invention, the controller is configured so that it stores message information representing messages entered by an operator, and so that it can generate image data for displaying messages based on such message information in a designated area of the label image.
The area where the xe2x80x9cmessagexe2x80x9d is displayed may be the front side or the back side of the label image, or it may be in the vicinity thereof.
The label information described in the foregoing includes minimized image data for displaying the label image in a minimized size, and the controller is configured so that, when minimization is designated, it can output the minimized image data in place of the image data that display the label image, and, when it has determined that the cursor is positioned over that minimized image, can refer message information associated with that label and display at least part of that message in the vicinity of that minimized image.
The term xe2x80x9ccursorxe2x80x9d refers to something like a mouse pointer. The phrase xe2x80x9cat least part of the messagexe2x80x9d refers to a prescribed number of characters at the beginning of the character string for the message, for example. This configuration may of course be such that the entire message can be displayed.
The label information described in the foregoing includes a prescribed identifier, and the controller is configured so that it compares an identifier designated in that notification information display apparatus against an identifier contained in the label information, and, when those two identifiers agree, uses that label information in generating a label image.
By xe2x80x9cidentifierxe2x80x9d is meant information for identifying a sponsor, for example. This xe2x80x9cidentifierxe2x80x9d may also be, instead of information designating a sponsor or the like, an identifier indicating that this is a general purpose label that can be used by any sponsor.
In the present invention, the controller is configured so that it can calculate the total number of label images produced, and so that, when that total number of label images has reached a predetermined standard number, it can display a specific message.
By xe2x80x9cstandard numberxe2x80x9d is meant a numerical value that is set as desired, such as 100 or 1000. The xe2x80x9cspecific messagexe2x80x9d may contain an image or audio in addition to or besides text characters. If it contains characters, it might display a message like xe2x80x9cThank you for 100 uses. We are always at your service.xe2x80x9d
In the present invention, the notification information display apparatus is configured so that it can communicate with other notification information display apparatuses. It is further provided with a destination information memory area for storing destination information that indicates destination information for other notification information display apparatuses. When the transmission of a message is designated, the controller is configured so that it can refer that destination information and send the message information to the designated destination.
xe2x80x9cOther notification information display apparatusesxe2x80x9d include, in addition to apparatuses connected to a regional network such as a LAN, apparatuses connected by dedicated line to a network that is always open.
In the present invention, the notification information display apparatus is configured so that terminal specifying information for specifying a given notification information display apparatus can be sent to another notification information display apparatus with prescribed timing, and so that, based on terminal specifying information received from another notification information display apparatus, a list of other notification information display apparatuses to which the given notification information display apparatus is capable of transmitting message information can be displayed, inclusive of a transmit enablement display.
The xe2x80x9cterminal specifying informationxe2x80x9d may be anything that can specify a terminal, including an IP address, etc. By xe2x80x9ctransmit enablement displayxe2x80x9d is meant a specific character symbol for altering the display mode of the other party""s name when power is turned on to the other notification information display apparatus and it is in a status wherein it is capable of receiving message information.
In the present invention, the notification information display apparatus is configured so that it can, when to characteristic information for a given notification information display apparatus has been altered, send terminal specifying information including the altered characteristic information to another notification information display apparatus, and so that, when terminal specifying information has been received from another notification information display apparatus, based on the terminal specifying information so received, the given notification information display apparatus can update the list of notification information display apparatuses capable of transmitting message information.
In the present invention, the notification information display apparatus is configured so that it can communicate with other notification information display apparatuses. Also, the controller is configured so that, when message information is received from another notification information display apparatus, it can generate image data for displaying a message based on that message information in a prescribed area of the label image.
In the present invention, the controller is configured so that it can output image data for selectively displaying the front and back sides of a given label image in conjunction with an operating signal. Also, in this configuration, when message information is received and the label image is displayed, the back side of the given label image wherein are synthesized a notification image and/or part of a notification character string based on the notification information can be displayed first, and a message based on the message information can be displayed on the front side that is displayed on the basis of operator input. It is preferable that this xe2x80x9cback sidexe2x80x9d be used primarily for displays based on notification information because, when that is done, it is possible to enhance advertising effectiveness and other information delivery effectiveness.
In the present invention, the controller is configured so that, when label image setting information is contained in message information received from another notification information display apparatus, it can generate image data for displaying that label image in a display mode corresponding to that setting information.
In other words, a label image comprising character figures or facial expressions designated by a sender can be displayed on the receiving apparatus. Should for some reason the designated label image not exist in the receiving apparatus, a predetermined default label image might be displayed instead.
In the present invention, the controller described in the foregoing is configured so that, in cases where message information has been received from another notification information display apparatus and referred by an operator, it can transmit have-opened information indicating that that message information has been referred to the other notification information display apparatus which communicated that message information.
That notification information display apparatus can then, based on the have-opened information, display a have-opened notice together with the time opened. It is also permissible to configure the controller so that the computer name and IP address pertaining to that notification information display apparatus can be sent together with the have-opened information.
The present invention is a notification information display system configured so that communications are possible via a network between the notification information display apparatuses of the present invention and a delivery system. The delivery system comprises a notification information database for storing notification information, a label information database for storing label information, and a server for controlling communications between these databases and the notification information display apparatuses. A feature of this notification information display system is that the server is configured so that it can transmit notification information stored in the notification information data base and/or label information stored in the label information data base, with specified timing, to a notification information display apparatus. It is preferable that the delivery system primarily perform transmissions of notification information, but it may also append label information at the same time if necessary.
The label information sent from the server to the notification information display apparatuses may be actual image data in a bit-map format or compressed format, but it may also be in a form such as program data that sets up an image or images in the computer (i.e. a so-called installer program). When this is the form adopted, and the user that operates the notification information display apparatus executes the program sent, the computer that executes that program will deploy the image data and store them as label information. It is preferable that the actual data be transmitted and received because of the necessity to have the notification information reflected on the label without the intervention of the user.
The controller in the notification information display apparatus of the present invention, for example, monitors the display time-designating information contained in the notification information, and, upon determining that predetermined conditions for the end time for that display time period have been reached, connects to the delivery system via the network. The server of that delivery system is configured so that, after being connected to that notification information display apparatus, it can transmit new notification information and/or label information for that notification information display apparatus. The xe2x80x9cpredetermined conditionsxe2x80x9d include, in addition to the condition that the display time period has ended, for example, conditions such as that it is within a certain time interval (one month, for example) prior to the end time, or that a certain time interval has elapsed since the start of the display, etc.
The present invention is a machine-readable recording medium whereon is recorded a program capable of operating a computer as the notification information display apparatus described in the foregoing.
The xe2x80x9crecording mediumxe2x80x9d in the present invention, moreover, is a medium whereon information (mainly digital data and programs) is recorded by some physical means or other. It is also a medium capable of implementing prescribed functions in a is processing apparatus such as a computer or dedicated processor. This medium, in other words, only needs to be capable of downloading a program into a computer, by some means or other, and causing the prescribed functions to be implemented. Such media include, for example, flexible disks, hard disks, magnetic tape, optical-magnetic disks, CDs, CD-ROMs, CD-Rs, DVD-RAMs, DVD-ROMs, DVD-Rs, PDs, MDs, DCCs, ROM cartridges, RAM memory cartridges backed up by batteries, flash memory cartridges, and non-volatile RAM cartridges.
Also included are cases where data transfers are received from a host computer via a land wire or wireless communication line (public communication line, dedicated data line, satellite link, etc.). The so-called internet is also included in what is here called a recording medium.